


don't need bubbles to make a bath fun

by listenup_folks



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: the title ^(they f*ck in a tub !!!)





	don't need bubbles to make a bath fun

**Author's Note:**

> hey
> 
>  
> 
> watt pad == longerr_hours

"Yeah I know we have the assembly thing tomorrow but I was hoping-" Lauren stops, rolling her eyes was she's cut off once again, pressing the phone between her ear and shoulder so she can push open the bathroom door. "No I'm not saying we should- no that's not-" she sighs at this, careful not to let Alexa hear through the phone since the girl is taking this cheerleading shit way to seriously. 

Lauren pushes the door open, missing the gasp because she's drowned out all sound to avoid hearing Alexa's ranting. Lauren isn't even in cheer, why isn't she venting to Keana or someone (anyone else really) about their annoying coach and how early practice is and, well stuff that Lauren frankly doesn't care about? 

She's analyzing her skin in the mirror, scrunching her nose at a few out of place hairs and about to touch up her eyeliner since god, why does she look like she's been crying all day when Alexa points out that she's not listening, which she doesn't catch since, she's not listening. 

Alexa rants some more about that then hangs up, which Lauren our know if, once again she was listening, so she doesn't know and instead stands in the bathroom picking at her face, annoyed out of her mind at the voice that's not actually bothering her anymore. 

"Lo, noah fence or anything but you mind like shutting the door?" a voice breaks her thoughts and Lauren swears she almost has a heart attack, turning to see Camila, arms crossed underwater over her bare chest in her bath tub. 

Why was Camila in her bath tub? 

Well she doesn't know why specifically but she does know the younger girl is making her home her own because the Cabello parents are out of state on a trip and Camila's only seventeen so technically they didn't allow her to stay alone. 

Camila had no problem with that though, right away assuming her stay in Lauren's house, more specifically Lauren's bed, (hogging the blanket too, it's bad) and loving every minute of her time wight he older girl. 

"Jesus fuck Camz way to give me a fucking heart attack," Lauren groaned in annoyance, one hand coming up to her chest to make sure her heart is still beating and the other letting her phone, which she kind of subconsciously realizes is not on line anymore fall to the counter. 

"Sorry, sorry," Camila playfully snips back and Lauren blinks a few times in annoyance and then tries to look anywhere but at Camila's body because it's kind of just out there. "But really Lo, you should be the one apologizing, you ruined bath time."

"How come you get bath time and I don't," Lauren wonders, thinking about whether or not she'd ever had the relaxation that people claim a bath is. "Like seriously I don't think I've taken a bath like ever," she continues and perch herself on the edge of the counter so she can have a conversation with her best friend. 

"That's definitely not true, Lo," Camila answers with a smirk and Lauren rolls her eyes because she knows her annoying best friend is going to try to counter her argument with bay stories. "We took baths together all the time when we were like, four or some shit, it was fun and that means you've definitely taken a bath, ha I win." 

"Fine, fine," Lauren gives up because she doesn't want to fight Camila. But still, ever since Sam Puckett said taking a bath is like sitting in your own wet dirt, Lauren had been unable to take one. Not that she agrees wight he iCarly character, but she kind of totally does. 

"Can you pass me the soaps and shit though?" Camila asks hopefully and Lauren looks up again only to see that the younger girl has forgone covering now and, like a lot of people say Camila doesn't have much going on in the chest department but Lauren's still going to drool because it's Camila and she's still perfect. "I forgot to grab them and I'm so relaxed now that it's actually really luck that you came in uninvited."

Her tone is flirty. So flirty one might think it was a common thing for them, which makes sense because it was. 

So yeah, it's gotten worse this week with sharing a room because Lauren knows how to tease herself and although Camila is kind of awkward and more shy about it, she has an ass and knows how to use it to get attention, but there's always been a detectable tension between them. 

Lauren doesn't say anything, she meets the challenging look in he friends eyes and stands, keeping eye contact as she reaches next to her for the tray of toiletries and moves to pass them onto Camila before deciding to take up residency on the dye of the bath instead, leaning so she's parallel to Camila on the edge. 

"So that was Alexa?" 

They talk for a few, mostly Lauren complaining about her other friends and Camila listing as she rinses her hair. The tension is still there since Camila's, you know, naked and all, but neither girl makes a move to stop the flirting or to take it further, unit Camila does, because obviously Camila would. 

"Hey!" Lauren pouts, hopping up as she's hit with a splash from Camila, who's smirking away form the tub. "Seriously? Splashing? What are you, four years old?"

"I wish I was four because then I could be taking a bath with you again," Camila smirks back and Lauren rolls her eyes at the fuck boy line but decides two can play at that game and makes the move neither saw coming. She takes her shirt off. 

Camila's jaw is on the floor when Lauren's shirt clears her head, and her eyes are on Lauren's breasts (obviously) encased in maroon lace. Lauren quirks an eyebrow at her and it takes a moment for Camila to snap out of it and look back up and when she does she can't help but blush at being caught staring. 

"Oh yeah right," Camila decides to continue, "you're all talk Jauregui, nice try," she argues, hoping maybe taunting will help get Lauren in a bath with her, and she's not let down when the quirked eyebrow remains and the bra gets thrown to the ground. 

For Camila it's- well let's just say the best experience of her life. Like yeah she'd seen her friend in just underwear before, but like this was basically a strip tease from Lauren Jauregui. She was slowly taking of layer after layer and not breaking her seductive eye contact after each time Camila teased her more, basically begging for Lauren to make good on her teasing and join her. 

"So you moving over or..?" Lauren trails off, enjoying the way Camila's eyes are trained, dark and hungry on the apex of her thighs. Lauren's not insecure, never has been because a body is a body and all bodies are beautiful. She'd grown to accept and love her's since she was younger and the way Camila was looking at her right now only did wonders to boost that confidence. 

Camila takes another moment though, to snap out of her daze and only shakes her head, blushes while smiling fondly, and moves to the side. Lauren's turn. 

And Lauren does what she should, what she'd planned to, she gets into the tub with Camila. 

So, now they're both in the bath. 

They're not touching, not looking at each other (or like, not making it obvious) and it's kind of not as awkward as they thought it would be but it still is. 

The thing is that now that the tension is finally being cut, it's up to one of them to actually acknowledge that it's boiling over. Sure they're naked in a bath together and sure that's basically all confirmation that this is more than playful flirting, but neither of them knows how to officially break the broken tension. 

So they sit for a few minutes, it's kind of awkward, especially since it begins hard to sit up straight enough to avoid touching so now their legs are brushing, but the bath is comfy because of the warm water, and both of them needed some relaxing, so it's easy to ignore for a hot second. 

"Lo?" Camila finally speaks and Lauren lets out a breath she hadn't realized was stuck in her throat. 

"Yeah?" she replies softly, eyes snapping over to Camila and then trying not to glance down since literally nothing was covered in the clear water. 

"Umm... could you pass me the soap?" Camila asks after a second and Lauren's shoulders drop because shit maybe she has to make the move. But she does it. She nods and turns and reaches for the bottle of body wash and hands it over to the young girl.

Somewhere between getting the soap, thanking Lauren, and actually getting to work washing herself, Camila's hand ends up on Lauren's thigh. 

It doesn't move for a while. Camila take shed time pretending to wash her arms and shoulders and chest and Lauren takes her time trying not to stare as Camila washes her arms and shoulders and chest. 

It's hard to do that with one hand. Camila decides, but she can't move it now that she has it there and Lauren hasn't made any comment, but rather relaxed under her touch. 

It started on just the inside of her knee, but slowly she'd managed to get it up to her mid thigh, gently stroking the skin but not being too obvious too be called out.

The shift is when she hands Lauren back the bottle. She does so with a bright smile and Lauren matches it as she turns to place it back on the tub's side, but once she's settle back down the hand is higher, and Camila is being bold and Lauren is fine with it, slightly parting her legs to let her know it's welcome. 

Camila notices this, so she moves it just a little bit higher, to get a reaction, because as fun as this has been, relentless teasing and tension like there's normally ends up hurting in the end when nobody does something about it. 

"Camz..." Lauren trails off but her words are caught in her throat when Camila's hand reaches a little further and the side of her pinky comes into contact with Lauren's center, making her moan softly. 

"Is this okay?" Camila asks quietly as she lets her hand gently trace Lauren's inner thigh, thumb tracing circles on the velvety skin while her pinky finger brushes lightly against Lauren's soft folds, not yet daring to go further.

"Mhm," Lauren hums her agreement and in a move bolder than she thought she would do, she spreads her legs wider for Camila to have access, one knee ending up over Camila's thigh and the other pushing against the tub's wall. 

She doesn't want to rush it, so Camila is careful in moving her hand up slowly to cup Lauren's hot center. Both girls let out soft gasps at the feeling, neither saying anything as Camila lets her fingers stroke the skin softly, surprising them both by leaning forward and attaching her lips to the wet skin of Lauren's collar bone, sucking gently and pulling away with a soft pop. 

"Hmm, Camz," Lauren moans out when the younger girl begins to suck again at the same time her fingers finally go from gently stroking, exploring to circling her clit.

"That good?" Camila asks against her skin, a small smile taking over her lips as she circles a little more quickly then goes back to a slow pace with her thumb. 

"Yeah that's... that's great," Lauren manages to get out, and Camila focuses a little more on teasing and nipping at the skin of the raven haired girl's neck before moving her eyes up to her favorite face. 

If Camila thought Lauren was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen before, then she doesn't even know how to label right now. 

Seeing Lauren, eyebrows furrowed, eyes shut tight and head lolled against the wall in pleasure had to be the bet thing she'd seen in her life. It felt like an honor, not a privilege to see the older girl like this and Camila decided she needed to see what Lauren looked like even more worked up. 

"C'mere," Camila instructs quietly and Lauren's eyes flicker open when the hand rubbing her gently is pulled away and she sees Camila leaning back against the wall she's at and gesturing to her lap. 

You don't need to tell Lauren twice, so she quickly but carefully positions herself don Camila's lap, straddling tanned, smooth thighs and resting her arms around Camila's shoulders. 

Then they're kissing. 

It's not really rough per say, but it's definitely not gentle. There's tongue, not too much but it's immediate and it's deep and passionate and everything Lauren ever thought kissing Camila would be. Camila's hands find purchase on her body, one on her thigh and one slipping up to cup her ass, squeezing gently which makes Lauren moan. 

Lauren's hand tangle in dark, wet hair in attempt to control the kiss, but Camila squeezes harder for a moment, gaining a whimper and submission from the older girl who lets her take the lead. 

The kissing lasts for god knows how long, could be a minute, could be twenty minutes, hell, based on the water getting colder (and hotter at the same time if you know what I mean) it could be an hour, but neither girl has any intent to pull away. 

Camila's hands stay where they are at first, just holding Lauren against her and relishing in the feeling of the girl's body against her's, but eventually she feels the need to make Lauren feel good again, so she slides the hand from the back of Lauren's thigh up slowly until she can reach her center again. 

"Camz, more," Lauren commands after a moment of Camila just letting her hand explore again. 

She can't get enough of the older girl's feeling. The wet, warmth that envelopes her fingers when she dares to slip the a little into her folds is something Camila never thought would feel so good, so she's beyond eager to comply with Lauren's request and plunge one finger into her tight heat. 

Once again, both girls let out moans at the feeling, Lauren at finally having something more and Camila at how impossibly amazing it feels to be inside Lauren. 

She slowly builds up a pace with her one finger, curling and thrusting gently yet as deep as she can. They try to keep kissing, but after a few minutes Lauren has to pull back to suck in air and Camila is more than content is attacking the girl's chest which is now basically in her face with kisses, pulling a nipple into her mouth at the same time she slips in a second finger. 

"Fuck Camz," Lauren moans out and grinds down on the addition. The feeling of the younger Latina working her up is something she never could've imagined even if she'd let herself try, so she has no shame in grinding down once more until she finds a way to match Camila's pace, meeting her thrust for thrust but not fast enough to pull her chest away from Camila's mouth. 

It's not long before she's close, closer than she's felt so far and clinging to Camila as she rocks desperately down on the two fingers buried inside her and working as if this isn't the first time Camila's been fucking someone like a professional. 

"I'm so close Camz, baby just a little bit more," she groans out in between wet kisses to Camila's shoulders, occasionally she's bit down and the moans Camila's let out at that point have hinted at a certain kink that she's more than eager to try with her girl.

Camila knows how close Lauren is by the words but also the clenching around her fingers. She can feel how desperately Lauren's warm walls pull back whenever she pulls out and knows it won't take much to push her over, so she curls her fingers a little harsher than she had before and that's what ends up sending her over the edge. 

It has to be the best orgasm she's had as she tangles one hand in Camila's hair and the other grasps at the wall behind Camila's head, trying to find some balance as her hips chase the feeling, rolling down on Camila's hand in her lap. 

It takes a few moments before Lauren calms down, Camila softly moving her fingers inside the girl on top of her to let her catch the end of it and eventually coming to a stop, but neither makes a move to pull apart. 

Lauren's head is rested on Camila's shoulder, and despite taking a bath, both girls are sweaty and shaky and the water is beginning to get cold. 

"That was..." Lauren trails off, panting against Camila's soft skin and not knowing how to describe how amazing that was. 

"The bestest?" Camila pitches in a soft questioning tone and, well Lauren is too tired to pull back and smack her in the head for the corniness of everything the young girl says, so she shuts her up with a kiss instead, deciding maybe she can tease Camila enough to get her back for that.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated


End file.
